


Pound by Pound 2.0

by WillWatt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fat Shaming, Feedee Gavin reed, Feeder Rk900, Feeder!rk900, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Weight Gain, feedee gavin, feedee!gavin, gavin has a fat kink, gavin reed gets fat, rk900 has a fat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillWatt/pseuds/WillWatt
Summary: a rework of my original please read this one instead thanks
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Richard watched as Gavin released a gentle yawn. Now that nobody was around, Gavin’s usual bad cop persona was dropped; allowing him to show signs of humanity  once again, without worry of damaging his persona.  The only in the air being the harsh clacking of Gavin’s old keyboard,  the one from 2016 that he insists ‘is about the feedback’. Richard smiled, curious about what is so special about that old thing.  H e enjoyed Gavin’s strange interests, the way Gavin’s face lit up when he was talking about them  or using the item in question. Last night, the man was up until 2am using some old console called a Wii and flailing a remote around and yelling about a man in green. 

Richard was snapped back to reality when an audible growl filled his audio sensors. Gavin groaned, a hand roaching down to his stomach; causing Richard to frown. He was patching PL600 into his system, preventing him from scanning Gavin. “Is something wrong, Gavin?”

Gavin’s lifted the cheap coffee to his lips, drinking half the cup in two gulps; the hot liquid rushing down his throat to wake him up. “What, you can’t read me and find out whats wrong, tin can?” Gavin teased, worry biting at his usual gruff and snarky tone.

“Actually, Yes. I am patching in new software. My communications and auxiliary systems have been temporarily disabled.”

“Oh great, so you’re basically a paper weight?”

“My basic routines are still fully functional. Now, Gavin, What is wrong?”

“What, can’t tell? I’m hungry, tin can. This bod needs fuel.” Gavin smiled, flexing his large arms as he spoke; earning him a smirk from Richard. “While I finish this report, can you look up any open restaurants?”

Richard smiled, holding out his hand. “Of course Gavin, but like I said my network is down. I’ll need your phone.”

Gavin scoffed, reaching into his pocket and handing over his phone. “I swear, your million dollar ass is useless.” He joked, returning to his form while his Android used his android.

Richard connected himself to the phone in his hand, thankful he still had access to his physical connections to technology. While he worked his way through the phone, his detective protocols began poking and prodding through the device; reading through anything and everything while he navigated through yelp.

He noted that Gavin’s most used apps, Growr and Tumblr, contained massive subfolders in comparison to his other apps. Richard made a mental task to delete everything from his system that was copied from Gavin’s phone. The base routines were great for digging through criminal networks, but felt wrong when used on someone he cared for, meaning he’d always have to delete the scrounged data in the name of privacy and trust between the two men.

Distracted with most of his routines diabled, Richard failed to notice the installation meter tick over to 88%. He also failed to notice that it had been stuck there, freezing his heads up display which prevented the compiling error messages from appearing in his vision. Richard locked up, the errors flooding his system as his LED flashed red.

…

…

…

89%

…

…

99%

…

Patch complete.

“-riously, wake up Tin can! I can’t afford your repair costs! How do I reboot you??” Gavin panicked, fruitlessly attempting to shake the android awake; only successful when Richard’s joints loosened with his unfreezing, his LED returning to blue.

“Jesus christ, what the hell was that? Did you blue screen or some shit?” Gavin still didn’t let go of the android’s shoulders as he spoke.

Richard, regaining his composure now that his systems were turning on one by one, finally was able to respond with “No, I was installing some PL600 software. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“Just don’t do that shit again, alright?” Richard nodded in response, handing Gavin’s phone back now his network access had returned.

Richard searched the nearby open restaurants, only receiving a list of fast food joints. Normally, Richard would have frowned. He cared about Gavin’s health, going as far as slowly weening the man off cigarettes. Hell, he patched an entire system into his own to better care about Gavin and learn to cook. Feeding Gavin fast food went against that; triggering a heat buildup in his system. Richard assumed his fan system must be booting, writing off the temporary heat spike as a kink that will be worked out as his system scanned itself over night.

“Come on Tin can, I’m starving here!” Gavin complained, the growling escaping from his abs serving as a way to accentuate his point.

FIND SOMEWHERE GAVIN CAN EAT

Richard was about to list the open restaurants nearby, but he found himself focusing on the chicken feed. Connor had told him about that shack, the fatty food that Hank loved to scarf down; triggering another heat spike. Glancing at his task, he reasoned that he was still fulfilling his function by listing the one place.

“The chicken feed is open.”

“Hank never shuts up about that place. Might as well try it. Order me a burger and a diet coke.”

ORDER GAVIN’S FOOD

Richard looked at the task, the usual pedantic orders that appeared, didn’t. He had this vague task telling him what to do, probably another error. He marked it for repair before looking at the menu, noting the predicted calorie count. His mind landed on the fattiest item on the menu. ½ pound triple cheese burger, large poutine, large chocolate shake. Another spike, he didn’t understand what was happening. He ordered the giant meal. “It’ll be ready when we get there.”

“Thank god. Let’s get out of here.” Gavin stood quickly, lifting his arms above his head and stretching; his shirt riding up slightly, giving Richard a view of those toned abs on Gavin’s under belly. The shorter man reached down, pulling his shirt back into place before looking down at the still seated android. “What, got your mind in the gutter?” Gavin teased, causing Richard to note that his face heated up, the therium in his system rushing to his face and giving him a faint blue tint. He regulated his pump, forcing the excess material back down into his body before standing up. He realized that he must have left his sexual sub-routines initiated, if the heat of his face was anything to go by. He found the process in his system, tried to exit it out; only to receive a PL600 error message. It seemed that part of his new programming restricted access to his routines. Richard made a mental note to try and patch that error in the morning.

The two men walked out of the building, idly chatting about the news while Gavin drove to get his meal, stomach occasionally releasing a groan or a growl; causing Richard’s ears to perk each time. When they pulled into the parking lot, Gavin all but ran to the man at the counter; returning with his massive meal and a scowl.

“Can you believe that guy? Said this is what I ordered. I know you didn’t do this, right? You basically never make mistakes.” Gavin said, pulling out the burger and fries, gawking at the size of each greasy item. Richard couldn’t help but smirk as he observed the detective, taking in the sight of the man. While Richard did enjoy the built, muscular frame of his human; Richard couldn’t help but wonder what Gavin would look like with a gut.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Richard began a quick scan of his new software patch; noting that the patch was made up of corrupted data folders from Gavin’s phone. Making a copy of the patch and correcting the errors of that copy, Richard discovered what was in Gavin’s folders. A

mix of large men, both built and fat, littered his system. Videos of groaning, overstuffed men rubbing their swollen stomachs.

Oh.

_**Oh.** _

Software Instability ^^^

Richard stirred, adjusting himself in Gavin’s car seat as he felt himself stiffen up. Looking back to Gavin, the man was mentioning something about being ‘dead tired and excited for their day off tomorrow’. Richard absent mindedly responded, nothing that Gavin only finished half his fries. Returning to the videos, he found one of a man being fattened and teased for what he had done to himself.

Richard felt his cheeks flush blue, guilt rising as he watched the men destroy their bodies; filling their rounded bellies with shakes and beer. His face darkened another hue when his mind superimposed Gavin’s face onto those men.

Fuck.

His member twitched, his new PL600 programming made his respond sexually without his own manual input. That did make sense, the PL600 included partner features; something that would require responses to sexual stimuli. Those protocols must have glitched when he downloaded the software, his system used whatever it had available to bridge the two softwares. Now, it seemed he lost access to his sexuality, it would run on it’s own; nerves still functioning at all times. Richard thought of trying to overwrite the patch, making correcting his own error. He was about to, until he heard a deep belch escape Gavin’s lips.

Shifting to his partner, Richard watched him slowly eat, complaining about the size of the meal. Abs slightly distended, Richard felt his cock twitch against his pants. He stifled a moan, feeling himself flush. He looked at the half eaten burger in his partner’s grip, the untouched shake, and the half eaten fries. His mind stirred. He wanted those abs to swell painfully, to feel them rumble and gurgle under his synthetic hands as they digested the meal into new layers of fat. Another twitch.

“You know Gavin, you should finish that all. Don’t want to look like a little bitch, right?” Richard was surprised that he let himself speak in such a tone, but he was thinking with his dick, finding it harder to control himself.

Gavin seemed to be flared up from Richard’s comment, quickly downing the fries, swallowing the half pound burger, and slurping down the shake. Richard, smiling the whole time, watched the detective’s shirt cling to his midsection, abs stretching tight as his belly swelled. The shirt, riding up slightly, revealed a thin sliver of Reed’s underbelly. And at that moment, Richard decided that he was going to fatten Gavin up and make him look like the men in the human’s porn collection.

Ending his meal with another deep belch, Gavin shifted to Richard. “Who’s a little bitch now, huh tin-can? Bet you’re just jealous that you can’t eat.”

Richard smiled, biting back a comment about how ‘you’ll just have to eat for the both of us, then’. Gavin leaned back in his seat, patting his rounded-out muscle belly before releasing another belch. Richard’s sensitive hearing picked up a few deep gurgles, stifled behind layers of muscle and food. “Let’s get home, I’m ready to knock out.”

“Not until I take care of you, Gavin. You always sleep better after I ride you like the little slut you are.” Richard lost control again, replaying the belching and digestion audio in his mind over and over again.

Gavin couldn’t keep himself from going 15 over the whole ride back to his apartment. During the whole ride, Gavin released a few soft belches, occasionally pulling his shirt down; much to Richard’s dismay.


	2. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the formatting doesnt want to work i give up

One month after the update, and Richard was finding it harder and harder to control himself. Richards newfound sexuality, coupled with being able to scan through gigabytes of gainer content a second, meant Richard felt almost always pent up; frequently reaching for Gavin as often as he could. He often found himself zoning out, imposing Gavin’s handsome face onto the well fed men he saw online; adjusting himself to accommodate his stiffened pleasure.

It didn’t take long for Richard to crack. It started small, Richard began to cook for Gavin. He took pleasure in watching the human consume whatever he made, relishing in Gavin’s smile as he readily ate. Back at this point, Richard simply fed Gavin enough; the same amount that Gavin always ate. But while Gavin’s stomach was satiated, Richard’s carnal appetite wasn’t. Soon, Richard began cooking a bit more liberally. Cooking with more butter, making Gavin’s dishes just a touch larger; just enough for his hyper advanced eyes to notice the slight rounding of Gavin’s abs after each meal, then watching them return to their regular definition as Gavin’s stomach happily digested the heavier meals into more muscle.

That didn’t hold him over either. Richard found himself wanting more, wanting to make Gavin give in to his primal needs; to let his hard abs get covered in a layer of soft fat. Richard began looking into hacking the human mind, something relatively easy for an android meant to manipulate people for investigative purposes. The first thing he did was replace Gavin’s Tupperware and plates with larger ones in the same style. Gavin didn’t even notice the increase in size, nor did he notice he was filling up his plates even more to accommodate. Any time Richard calculated the increase in serving size, he couldn’t help but crack a smile.

The next thing he started to do was to sometimes wake Gavin late, so he would occasionally skip breakfast. He did this to slow his human’s metabolism down, ramping up his hunger the rest of the day and storing more of that food as fat. He was always mos susceptible to the suggestion of eating on days where he missed breakfast, always seeming to order the larger, greasier meals when lunch ticked by. Richard quickly formulated a way to track Gavin’s growth, as well as his stomach capacity. By scanning Gavin’s stomach when he was stuffed, and tracking the volume of food he ate, Richard was able to determine how full the man was, or would be, after a meal. This allowed Richard to serve his human just enough food to make Gavin the smallest bit overstuffed, stretching the human’s stomach after each meal to increase his capacity over time. He reminisced how Gavin was full after half a chipotle burrito, but now packed away the large burrito with ease; often with a side of chips and a drink.

And finally, Richard began to tap into Gavin’s nature. Probably the easiest thing to do, Richard just had to make a comment here or there to get Gavin eating. Something along the lines of ‘Hmm, you finished that meal the last time I made it. Do you not enjoy my cooking?’ or ‘I heard Officer Chris finished an XL order of wings the other day. Bet you can’t do that.’ His personal favorite was the ever reliable ‘Anderson seemed to enjoy the double burger.’ Anything Richard could say to dig into Gavin’s competitive nature, or manipulate his feelings for the Android, always seemed effective, causing Gavin to rise to the challenge and pack his stomach passed full.

Before he knew it, his scans picked up the shallowing of Gavin’s abs. His touch sensors detecting slight give in Gavin’s pecs. It was an uphill battle when it came to Gavin’s metabolism. Richard couldn’t keep his hands off of Gavin, inadvertently distracting Gavin from noticing the extra weight. After all, Gavin still thought Richard’s new-found lust was based on a preprogrammed response to traditionally attractive masculine features. If that was the case, he didn’t have anything to worry about, as Richard had given him the best dicking down he’s ever had multiple times a week.

One just had occurred now, the two men relaxing in the afterglow. Richard curled around Gavin’s smaller frame, arms wrapped around his human’s waist; taking measurements of his human’s waistline and weight as he did so. Tracing one hand across Gavin’s side, he calculated the slope of Gavin’s side, before calculating the circumference of his waist. Richard was set on recording everything he could about Gavin’s growth; going as far as storing recordings of Gavin stuffing his face.

Gavin, resting soundly next to Richard, was out like a light. Richard had recently discovered his interest in watching men belch after drinking, and decided he wanted that for Gavin. Already having taken control of Gavin’s cigarette habit, it was easy for him to push Gavin to other vices. A good blunt when he earned it always made Gavin eat until he was knocked out. But this rest wasn’t caused by pot and a full belly alone. Richard allowed Gavin to drink often, often handing the man a beer when he could get away with it. Once Gavin smoked, his thirst for beer seemed to increase, working through a 6 pack in record time; belching at any opportunity to open room in his packed belly. Richard wasn’t proud to admit that he made a subfolder for the videos he had of Gavin’s meaty belching, and other for the audio recordings of Gavin’s stomach gurgling, growling, and sloshing as he ate, drank, and digested.

Richard played a few of the logs in his head, his cock swelled quickly, pressing into Gavin’s firm rear. Causing the man to wake, grogginess lingering in his voice as he asked “Seriously? Round 3?” Richard smirked, biting down on Gavin’s shoulder; enticing a moan from the man. He decided that night, that Gavin would weened off any hard liquor; only allowing beer to pass through those soft lips. His LED flashed yellow as he through of Gavin’s belly sloshing and growing with every can of beer.

The following morning, Richard replayed the memory in his head, Gavin begging to be used like a piece of meat, begging to cum. He loved that, knowing that the human was —hypothetically. But hopefully soon, literally—dough in the palm of his hand.

Richard’s hand traced Gavin’s belly, he noted that few millimeters added to his waistline. He thought of how Gavin chugged through his beers, not even belching as the cool liquid rushed passed his lips. Inebriated, he begged his boyfriend to take him; which Richard was all too glad to do, especially now that Gavin’s abs had a distinctive curve as the carbon swirled about in his stomach.

Richard used his dominance over Gavin to keep him from belching. By monitoring Gavin’s abdominal movements, he timed his choking to whenever Gavin was predicted to belch; forcing the pig to stay inflated. After the two men came, Gavin knocked out, bruises staining his beautiful neck. As Gavin slept, Richard used his preconstruction to calculate where the gas would settle in Gavin’s belly. Once completed, he tested his new software; determining that most of the gas would be in the center of his belly. His program told him that a good jab to the bottom left of Reed’s stomach would trigger a belch of most of the gas. Doing just that, a loud gurgle filled the room as Gavin shifted; unconsciously trying to get more comfortable as gas shifted about his organs before a deep, loud, belch escaped his perfect lips; Richard’s cock twitching in response. As Gavin snored, Richard pulled up his task list, adding a few new ones to his list.

Protect Gavin

Love Gavin

Fatten Gavin up

Adding new tasks….

…

…

Task added: Buy more beer


End file.
